New Girl on Set!
by 1fan1oliviaholt
Summary: What happens when a new girl comes to the set of Kickin' It? The catch? A member gets kicked off. Join the cast of kickin' it on this weird ride. Summary Sucks! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

New Girl On Set

Chapter 1

The News & Audition

Leo Howard's P.O.V.

The director walked in and said "I have an announcement to make." I wonder what it is. He continued to speak, "We will be holding an audition for a new cast member on Kickin' It." Yay! I thought but he then said, "Here's the bad news. One of you," He pointed to me, Olivia, Mateo, Dylan, and Jason. "are going to be kicked off the show."

Olivia Holt's P.O.V.

"Wait, kicked of the show? We already lost Alex, we can't afford to lose another member just to gain one!" I said. Everyone agreed. "It's not my chose." The director said sadly. "The auditions are tomorrow. You will found out in 2 days who will be off the show and who the new cast member will be. I'm sorry everyone." With that he left. We all silently went home.

Jason Earles' P.O.V.

I can't believe one of them could be kicked off. It won't be the same with out them. I heard my phone ding so I went over to get it. I picked it up and read the text. It was from the director.

Dylan Riley Snyder's P.O.V.

I read the text over and over again, because I couldn't process this. The text said "Everyone please, be at the auditions tomorrow. I really need your judgement. Thank you."

What? He wants us to come! All well I need to get some sleep.

Mateo's P.O.V.

The auditions went by pretty fast. Thankfully! Finally it's over! Someone knocked on the door and said "Can I still auditions?"

Olivia's P.O.V.

A girl walked in she looked about 13. She was pretty and looked athletic.. Hopefully I won't get kicked off the show. 20 minutes later my jaw was dropped. This girl who she said her name was Katy, blew all of us away.

(20 minutes earlier)

"Hi I'm Katy." She said. " I do karate," Katy does a perfect karate kick. "I can sing, I have my moments at being funny, I hate the color pink, um, what else? Oh yeah and I can sing and play guitar!" I need to see this! I thought. The director said,"Ok, Katy. Sing for us." "Ok I am going to see a cover of Olivia's song Had me hello." The music started and she blew us away! Her voice was amazing! When she finished she said, "I also write my own music and I write some books too." Katy took a big stack if papers out of her bag. "Here is a script for an episode of Kickin' It I thought would be fun to film for you guys!" She explained excitedly.

(present day)

The director stood up and said "Congratulations! You are our new girl! Here is your part. We will see you on set on Monday. " Katy was jumping up and down! "Thanks so much!" And with that she ran out.

Yay! She seemed fun! But is a tough person to beat. Well, who knows maybe we will all stay on the show!

Katy's P.O.V.

I can't believe I got the part. I walked to my mom, with a sad look on my face and then yelled, "I GOT THE PART!" We both started jumping up and down. I said, "lets look at my part."

Name: Jacklyn Brew

Age: 14

Personality: Perky, Supportive, & Smart

Sport: Karate

Boyfriend: none (for it)

Cast Part: Main Cast

"Mom, I know who is getting kicked off." I said sadly.

Olivia's P.O.V.

The director looked up at us and said, "ok! Now that we have a new character. We need to have someone leave. I know you're not suppose to know for another few days but I already know. I am so sorry to say this but, Leo your off."


	2. Chapter 2

New Girl on Set

Chapter 2

What now?

Olivia's P.O.V.

"WHAT?" We all yelled. "I'm sorry Leo, but your off." The director said and then walked off. Leo sank down in his chair. "I can't believe it." "None of us can." I said. "What now?"

Leo's P.O.V.

"What now?" Olivia asked. "I pack up my stuff and go, I guess." I said. "It's been fun, bro." Mateo said. "Yeah it has been." Dylan said, also. "I'm gonna go break the news to my mom." I said. And with that I walked over to the door and turned around and said, "Bye!" And waved. They all waved back. I heard Jason say something but I couldn't hear it.

Olivia's P.O.V.

"Guys. What are we gonna do? I mean, we are going to miss Leo so much on the show but there are other things to worry about, like, Kim and Jack. What's gonna happen to them? The viewers are gonna talk." I said with concern. "I don't know." Jason said. "We need to come up with a plan." "Yeah!" We all said. "I got it!" I said loudly!

Katy's P.O.V.

After I found out who I was replacing I felt awful. I knew one of them was being kicked off. But they can't kick the best character off just like that. I turned around to look at the auditions room. I was about to open the door when I heard someone say "Now!" Before I knew it the door opened and hit me in the head. Hard! I blacked out.

Olivia's P.O.V.

"I got it!" I almost yelled! "What?" They all said. "We need to make sure Katy feels bad about getting Leo kicked off and then maybe she will agree with us that we need come up with another character for her instead of replacing Leo!" "That's great!" Dylan said. "Let's go talk to her now!" "Ok!" Jason said excitedly. We got up and walked over to the door. "Now!" I said. We opened the door and hit someone on accident. I look down to see that it was Katy we hit! We are gonna be in so much trouble for is! I thought nervously!

In the hospital

Olivia's P.O.V.

We rushed down to Katy's room. She was waking up. Her mom was right next to her, holding her hand. I felt so bad. "We are so sorry we were opening the door to talk to her and we didn't think anyone was behind us. " I said to her mom. She didn't say anything because Katy woke up. Katy said, "Where am I? Wait.. Who am I?"


End file.
